Caught in the Rain
by A Dreamless Night
Summary: It was a regular night, Ritsuka was printing out pictures, when Soubi pays an unexpected visit. When Soubi kisses him, things get a little steamy. . .
1. Chapter 1

Ritsuka sat at his computer desk, rifling through pictures of him and Soubi; he and Soubi in the park, at the school, at the Ferris wheel. Dozens of pictures full of him and his tall man with long blond hair and purple tinted glasses. It was strange though, in almost every picture, Soubi was looking at him with sad, adoring eyes. _Soubi . . . _he thought. At the moment, there was nothing that would have made him happier than seeing Soubi now.

A sudden knock at his window made him jump. It was raining outside so automatically Ritsuka assumed it was hail. Then the knocking came again, more insistent. Ritsuka slid his glasses off and glanced around for a weapon of some sort, finding only his first aid kit. He grabbed it and raised it in one hand above his head. Reaching out, he drew back the curtain. What stood on the other side made his eyes widen, his jaw drop, and the first aid kit fall from his hand, unnoticed.

Soubi stood on the other side of the glass, rainwater dripping from his clothes, his face, and his hair.

Without thinking, Ritsuka threw open the sliding door, grabbed Soubi's arm, and dragged him inside. "Soubi! What the heck! It's raining cats and dogs, what were you doing outside?!"

"You called me, so I came."

"I did?"

Soubi leaned down and breathed a kiss across Ritsuka's lips. "You did."

Ritsuka blushed and pulled away. "Soubi, you're dripping on me. Hold on, I'll go get you a towel. Don't go anywhere!"

Soubi chuckled. "Yes, sir."

Ritsuka came back several minutes later with a big white fluffy towel, only to find Soubi standing by the still opened door, his sweater off and in his hands as he wrung the water out of it.

Ritsuka stood frozen in the doorway, fascinated by the play of muscles in Soubi's back. They flexed and moved beneath silky skin and Ritsuka couldn't help but blush. The black pants he wore clung to his skin, emphasizing his long muscled legs and tight butt. He shook the shirt out and ran a hand through his damp blond hair. Ritsuka couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to run his fingers through that blond hair, to feel its silkiness and smooth wetness sliding between his fingers.

Startled by his own thoughts, Ritsuka gently knocked on the door.

"I brought you a towel. Want some help?" _Stupid! I'm so stupid! Why did I suggest __**that**_?

Soubi sat down at the foot of Ritsuka's bed and spread his legs, resting his elbows on his knees as he lit a cigarette. He took a long drag and blew the smoke out through his nose before smirking at Ritsuka. "I'd appreciate it."

Blushing beet red, Ritsuka bent between Soubi's legs and nonchalantly tossed the towel over the blond man's head. He gripped the fluffy towel and began to rhythmically massage Soubi's scalp and dry his hair through it. As he did, he was silently thankful that the towel hid Soubi's eyes from his face. He stared at the man's chest instead (ogling really).

He was leanly muscled, broad shoulders and lean hips, long body. A very fine dusting of white-blond hair fanned over his chest in a tree-of-life patter, slimming down his six-pack and darkening as it disappeared into his black pants. His chest was two plates of muscle with mauve nipples standing hard from the cold of the rain. Ritsuka was trapped between his legs, sort of, and could feel the power they radiated.

"Um . . . Ritsuka, is something wrong?"

Ritsuka was surprised to see Soubi staring at him from within the shadow of the towel. He'd stopped drying the blond man's hair, and he'd noticed. Shit!

"W-well . . . I-I um . . . I was just-"he faltered, feeling the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"You were just . . . what?" Soubi asked.

"N-Nothing!" he protested, pulling the towel down over Soubi's eyes.

Soubi chuckled, his chest shaking in repressed laughter. He reached up and pulled the towel up from his face.

"I love you, Ritsuka." He said simply. He leaned forward, engulfing Ritsuka in the towel with him, and kissed him gently in the damp heated air surrounding them.


	2. Chapter 2

Ritsuka's eyes widened as he felt Soubi's soft lips cover his own. He looked at the man's half-closed eyes and closed his own, gasping for breath when Soubi gently nipped his pouty bottom lip. He drew back and looked into the sparkling violet eyes above smirking lips. He was beet read. "S-Soubi!"

Soubi leaned in more closely, his hand reaching up to gently cup Ritsuka's soft cheek. "It was just a kiss." He said simply, pressing a light kiss to the boy's jaw, reaching with the other hand and slowly dragging the boy closer. "You're so cute. . ." he trailed off, brushing a gentle kiss against the corner of his mouth. "So innocent." He kissed him again, his tongue sliding between his parted lips and delving inside. Ritsuka sat there in shocked silence, his eyes wide as Soubi kissed him.

When they broke apart Ritsuka had trouble catching his breath. He sat in the warm encirclement of Soubi's arms, his hands against the man's bare chest as he looked up at him. "W-what was that f-"he tried to say, breaking off when Soubi bent his head again, his tongue tracing Ritsuka's. This time, the boy responded. He slid his hands up Soubi's chest, coming to rest around his neck, tangled in the blond of his hair as he drew the man down to get more of his taste. Cigarette smoke and coffee, lots of sugar. Ritsuka couldn't get enough of that taste.

Ritsuka pressed his lips hard against Soubi's, his tongue hesitantly tangling with the man's. Soubi began to lean forward, forcing Ritsuka to the floor, but stopped when Ritsuka muttered, "Cold." Instead, he scooped Ritsuka into his arms before bearing them down on the bed. The boy moaned softly and gasped when Soubi's tongue delved deeper into his mouth.

The boy bit back a moan as Soubi began kissing and licking his way down to his neck. Ritsuka glared at him behind half-closed lids. "S-Soubi. . .!" he gasped when the man bit gently on his neck. The man kissed away the gentle pain as his big hands began slipping up the boy's thighs, his hips, before moving further up; taking Ritsuka's shirt along with it. As more and more of the boy's pale skin was revealed, Soubi's eyes began to take on the hazy glazed look of desire.

He continued to drag his hands, and Ritsuka's shirt, upwards until he was able to tug the shirt off, exposing the boy's small chest. He looked at the boy, taking in his flushed face and back-turned ears, and licked his lips with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Your skin is so pretty. I wonder if it will taste as good. . .as it looks."

Ritsuka was suddenly very nervous and his eyes widened at the determination glittering in Soubi's eyes. _Uh-oh . . . _he thought.


End file.
